One Night
by SereneCalamity
Summary: A little boredom and a lot of alcohol can change a lot between two friends. Dotty. OneShot.


_So I wrote a oneshot that was like an aftermath of these two sleeping together one drunk night. This is kinda the prequel, I guess!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"There is fuck all on," Leticia Ortiz announced. Dominic Toretto sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. They had been channel surfing for the last half an hour, and apart from watching ten minutes of a documentary on sharks, they had been skipping through the channels. Finally, she had come to the realization that there was nothing on and dropped the remote onto the pillow between them. "Seriously, it's the first night of the holidays, and there is _nothing _to do." Dom tilted his head to the side, regarding the seventeen year old next to him. Everyone else was out of the house, Tony Toretto had a conference on the other side of LA and was going to be there for the rest of the week. Mia Toretto had a date, and Vince Martin, Leon Eppes and Jesse Lomas had gone to the movies. They had invited Dom, but he wasn't interested in the movie that they had wanted to see. He had figured something more interesting would come, and to be honest, anything involving Leticia Ortiz _would _be interesting. The eighteen year old smirked as he had an idea.

"I've got a bottle of Jack in my room. Probably got some vodka too," he grinned. The Latina beside him frowned and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Toretto," she snapped. "I know what you do when there's alcohol and girls involved." Dom tried an innocent expression, which failed miserably due to the devilish glint in his eye.

"C'mon, Let," he reached over and nudged her thigh. "You don't think you'll be able to control yourself around me after a couple of drinks?"

"Oh, you wish," Letty snorted.

"So is that a yes?" Dom grinned at her.

"Fine—but only because there's nothing better to do!" She replied. Dom rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I don't do well with vodka..." Letty slurred. Dom grinned.

"I gathered," he replied as he poured her another shot.

"Then why are you giving me more?" She asked as she accepted the glass.

"Because I like the way you're acting," he laughed. Letty rolled her eyes and threw back the shot, letting out a long hiss as it burned down her throat. The rush of alcohol went straight to her head, leaving her feeling slightly dizzy for a few seconds before her eyes cleared once more. Dom threw back his shot as well, leaning against his bed and staring at the girl in front of him. Letty rolled her eyes over to him and looked at him through her thick eye lashes.

"And what exactly are _you _thinking, Dominic Toretto?" She asked, her voice lilting.

"How do you know I'm thinking, _Le-tic-ia_?" He replied with wide, innocent eyes.

"Because you keep giving me these looks, and then biting your lip, and then looking away—"

"And you don't know what that look means?" He laughed, dropping his eyes from hers and grabbing the bottle of Jack that was at his feet. Letty narrowed her eyes.

"I know what it means!" She snapped defensively. Dom let out a chuckle.

"Well, you asked," he shrugged.

"Because you're giving them to _me_!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Dom asked, tilting his head to one side, a lazy smile crossing his face. Letty tried to ignore the flutter that began in her stomach as his eyes locked on hers; blaming it on the alcohol. She concentrated on pouring more Smirnoff into the tiny shot glass and not spilling it. Dom smirked as he noted the flush on her cheeks. "Letty?" She refused to look up at him and he shuffled closer, parting his legs so that he could loop them around her. "Letty," he repeated. She threw back the shot of Smirnoff and then met his eyes, her expression slightly defensive.

"What?" She muttered.

"You gonna let me kiss you yet?" He gave her a charming, lazy smile that made her stomach flip over.

"Nah-uh," she managed to mutter. "I'm not gonna become another one of your little prissy bitches that invites you in between their legs." Dom grinned.

"Trust me, Letty. You are nothing like the other 'prissy bitches'," he told her. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? And how many of those whores have you said that too?" Dom couldn't but laugh at that.

"C'mon, Let, you said there was nothing better to do," he coaxed, shuffling even closer to her. They were now only inches apart.

"Yes, which is why I'm _drinking_. Screwing you was never in the nights plan," she stated, putting a hand to his chest and pushing him away a bit. Dom grinned and grabbed the hand that was on his chest, massaging her soft hand with his larger one. He didn't miss the way her breathing hitched when he touched her. He brought the hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and then turning it over, palm upward. He looked up at her as he put her index finger to his lips. She sucked in her lower lip and tried to control the emotions that were playing over her face, narrowing her eyes. But as he sucked her finger into his mouth, her eyes glazed over and she let out a little whimper.

That was all Dom needed, grasping her hand firmly and pulling her close to him. She stumbled forward with a grunt, which was immediately cut off as his lips found hers. He kept pulling her, one hand still around her and the other finding it's way to her waist, and she was soon straddling him, pressing him hard against the bed. His other hand dropped to her ass as well, massaging the skin roughly and holding her firmly against his groan. She let out another groan and Dom felt his stomach clench at her response to him.

"Okay, we needa...Get on...The bed..." he managed to gasp as her mouth dropped from his and made it's way down his neck. Her hands struggled with the hem of his shirt, alcohol and lust impairing her judgment. She shuffled down on his legs, finally grasping the shirt and ripping it over her head, her eyes flaring as she took in Dom's toned chest.

"Yeah..." she mumbled. "On the bed." Dom grinned and stood up easily, falling back on his bed and pulling her with him. He unbuttoned her shirt easily and pushed it over her shoulders, taking a moment to stare at her barely covered chest.

"God, girl," he breathed. Letty lunged forward, thighs clenched on either side of him as she ground her hips into his, his hands guiding her ass. She sighed as his fingers dug deeper into her skin and her eyes locked on to his. The lust in her eyes, the need for him made him harden even impossibly more. He could see how bad she needed him, and when his hands undone her bra and slid around to her breasts, her eyes squeezed shut for a millisecond.

"Okay, this...This happens one time," she gasped out.

"One time," he murmured, rolling her over so that she was on her back. He pressed kisses to the sensitive skin of her cleavage, trailing over her breast and then down her stomach.

"And if you tell anyone, I will...I will kick your ass into the next millennium," the last word as squeaked out as Dom hooked his fingers underneath her shorts. His fingers brushed against her centre and all the breath left her body. He pulled them down harshly, leaving the Latina naked in front of him. His eyes worshipped her body, taking in every curve, every shadow, every tiny perfection.

"Fuck, Letty," he mumbled, attacking her mouth with his own once more, his skin on fire as it pressed against hers. "You are fucking gorgeous."

"I'd rather you...Show me...How you felt...Rather than say it," she replied as she fumbled with his belt, her fingers rubbing over his hardened member and making him hiss into her mouth.

"I can do that...I can do that all night," he promised.

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
